


Escape from Gallifrey

by Awluvtardis



Series: Random fics from days past [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awluvtardis/pseuds/Awluvtardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alaiya was always the one left out, but now she has been singled out. How will she do under the keen eyes of the priests of gallifrey and how will she escape?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape from Gallifrey

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't really been finished or anything but idk... Give me ideas! I have writers block...

Ch 1  
The pod ride to the stadium was silent. I looked at my father, then my mother, then my three sisters and three brothers. All of them older than me. I was the unexpected child. Most families had three eldest sons, three younger daughters. Everyone was loved. Each of the eldest sons inherited the money, the land, and the job, respectively. The girls were to marry their respective ages in a different family. Our family was 'bonded' with the family of my fathers old school friend. A perfect society. To Skaro with perfect. I silently scoffed. All my siblings came straight off the loom. No one knows where I came from. It was two years after her sister was given to them. They named me Alaiya. I was the runt, the oddball. The seventh wheel.  
"Pendala? You alright?" My father asked. I looked at my mother. She had a single tear running down her cheek.  
"I will be fine, Theta. It's just- first picking...forgot what it's like..."  
"It's a one in a billion chance one of our children will be picked. They only pick one child per generation. And it's not like any of ourkids are like two grades ahead or anything" I am, or should be... I'm enrolled at my age level but do older work. No one in my family knows... I just hope there are some smarter people than me...  
"I don't CARE!!! What if, Theta?!?! What will we do? I want to keep them safe. All of them." Great. They finally cared about me. Oh, wait. There's that sidelong glance from mum. Nevermind care. More like tolerated.  
You see, every 30 years all the families of Gallifrey would gather in their respective territories. All children from 5-35 had the possibility of being chosen. First, one child from each territory was chosen. They would all stand on the stage in the middle of their respective stadiums and their faces would be on screen for all of Gallifrey to see. 13 faces. 13 territories. 13 regenerations.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
First, the child from the territory Olyesti was picked. A boy, quite young, ony 23, with blond hair and hazel eyes. I always liked the color hazel. Next, it was our turn. Arcadia. A circle drew itself upon the screen. A few more circles, some lines... Letters, forming a name, a name that would soon be lost to time. I focused back upon the screen and inhaled sharply. 'Alaiya, daughter of Theta.' it read.  
No.  
Then the world turned upside down. Her family suddenly noticed her as someone. Too late. I was gone. Pulled from the only home I knew. Now, I was either to become the high priest or priestess, or a divine guide of the Gallifrey High Council. Oh, joy. I trudged up to the platform, eyes cold and stony. I was used to being shunned from society. I had always been the odd one out. Now they could just forget about me. As if I never existed. Things could have been worse.  
\------------------  
"The new high preist of Gallifrey will be... Alaiya!"  
Should have known. It couldn't get worse than being chosen for the priestess. They were always disposed of after their first regeneration.  
Great.  
Just great.  
-.-.-.-.-years later-.-.-.-.-  
"Look into the light, Alaiya. 5 seconds, and 5 seconds only." As if. I always look for 10. It feels so good to look at it. When I do, I can feel all of time coursing through my veins. "Alaiya." I stopped looking at the golden light.  
"Yes?"  
"Come with me."  
I followed. What else was I supposed to do? Always follow the people with burgundy cloaks. Always kneel to the people with headdresses. Every day go and stare at the heart of time. Be rebellious in the only way I can and stare twice as long as I'm supposed to. They don't notice because they can't look at it. Only I can. They took me to my quarters and closed the door. I laid down on my bed. I took a small device out of my pocket and dicreetly pushed the button. I laid there for a few more seconds and got up. Good. Now the cameras were on a loop of me lying in bed. Bingo.  
I made my way over to my desk and opened a secret compartment. My favorite class at the academy was always engineering. And, using the knowledge from the heart of the vortex, I had been making a small, compact, time traveling machine. I already found the coordinates for the TARDIS museum. They just put the new type 500 in there...  
After a few hours of tinkering, it was finished. I entered in the coordinates and hoped as I pushed the button.

 

Ch 2  
I opened my eyes. A line of TARDISes stood before me. I smirked and stepped towards the one closest to me. I read the plaque. Type 500. Ha. I took out my makeshift skeleton key and opened the door. The inside was absolutely beautiful. I put my hand on the console. It hummed to life. A small tube popped up with a tiny pin in the bottom. Blood sample... Huh, this TARDIS has never been bonded before. I put my index finger in the tube and winced as it pricked my finger. "Alright, let's get out of here." I flipped the dematerialization lever, turned the brakes off, and sailed into the vortex.  
The TARDIS groaned. "What's wrong girl?" The scanner flashed something. I slid it towards me. "Ahh... You're low on energy... Okay, let's go to a rift so you can fuel up." She flashed some coordinates on screen. I input them in and flew her there with ease. Good thing I passed TARDIS flight school. With flying colors...  
She landed and I opened the power tanks. I then turned to leave but then she hummed. I looked back at the console and there lay a key. "Thank you." I picked it up and was about to put it in my pocket when I realized I was wearing a tan robe with Gallifreyan symbols all over it, so I decided that I should probably change into something more suitable to the current era. I turned the scanner on so it would show me the surrounding area. Okay, early 21st century Earth, I'd say England...Maybe America... Wait, no, English flag on top of that building... Pretty bay... Welsh flag too... ohhh, Cardiff!! Of all places... Great. Outside stats: rainy. Chameleon circuit: functional. Seems to be disguised as a red box. Huh.  
I changed and stepped out into this new place. I turned to look at my new ship. A red box that seemed to have some black piece of technology in it... No clue... I adjusted my 'buisiness coat' and stated strolling. She'd take around a hour to fuel up.

**Author's Note:**

> Plz comment! Idk where to go with this...


End file.
